creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raidra/My Paper Weapons, Part One
Some time ago (I think it was 2012 or so) I began researching weapons as comics research. I wanted to give one of my characters an awesome arsenal, and I wanted to do it right. I read books, visited websites, gained knowledge, and was able to give my character a phenomenal arsenal. There were two other things that came from this. One was my story “Most Sinister Weapon”. Another was an art project. For my own reasons, I decided to create paper models of most of the weapons and items in the arsenal. I made revisions and additions as time passed, and I think it may finally be done. Here is part one of the project, complete with explanations as to what these things are. Most of these are based on real-life weapons or were inspired by the manga and anime (comic book and cartoon) Naruto. The pictures were taken at my church during Tuesday morning prayer meeting. The shiny colored dots on some of the items are glass beads I used to weigh down pieces that had gotten wrinkled or otherwise didn’t want to lay down flat. There are spaces here and there to stand in for items which I did not make models of. I hope the models can be seen clearly. If not, then I apologize and I hope you at least gain something from the descriptions. Some weapons described in the entries will be defined in later parts, and some of the definitions are a little redundant, so bear with me. Throwing and bladed weapons * Swiss arrow- A Swiss arrow, also known as a Dutch arrow, Yorkshire arrow, or Gypsy arrow, is a weapon which is similar to an arrow, but is thrown like a dart rather than shot from a bow. It has a small notch close to the fletching. *Kylies and boomerangs- A boomerang is a flying tool which has a curved shape and is used as a weapon or for sport. The most famous type is the returning boomerang. The kylie is a non-returning Australian throwing stick. *Slings- A sling is a projectile weapon typically used to throw a blunt projectile such as a stone or lead bullet. *Slingshots- A slingshot, also known as a shanghai, flip, bean shooter, and catapult (British English), is a small, hand-powered projectile weapon. The classic form consists of a Y-shaped frame with two rubber strips attached to the uprights. *Bhuj- A bhuj is a knife or dagger from western India. It is commonly called a gandasa, or axe-knife, because the blade is fixed onto an axe-like haft. The bhuj is short, broad, stout, and heavy, with a mild curve. It often sports an engraved and gilded mount, inlaid haft, and decorated knob. This knob is typically a stylized elephant head, giving the weapon the nickname elephant knife. *Chicken sickles- Chicken sickles are a number of bladed weapons similar to the hook sword and the Okinawan kama. The chicken-claw sickle consists of a chicken claw-like piece of metal and a spear head on a length of stick. The chicken-saber sickle, also called the Binding Flower Waist Carry, is made of metal and is similar to a hook sword. While it’s referred to as a dao, or saber, it’s based on the jian, a double-edged sword. There are several variations. They all have the distinctive hook and chicken spur on the head, but the sword blade is sometimes shortened to a small pole-arm. I think I botched the chicken-saber sickles a little. I may or may not redo them. *Tomahawk- A tomahawk (also referred to as a hawk) is a type of axe native to North America, traditionally resembling a hatchet with a straight shaft. It could be thrown, and some versions double as pipes. *Celurit- A celurit is a sickle with a pronounced crescent-blade pattern and a long handle. It is used in the Indonesian martial art pencak silat. *Kama- A kama, also known as a kai, is a traditional Filipino and Japanese sickle or scythe. It can be used for reaping crops or as a weapon. *Kamagata- The kamagata is a single piece steel kama. It is compact but thick and heavy with a chisel-style blade edge which is pointed, but not sharp. It can be thrown like a shuriken. *Sickle- A sickle is a hand-held agricultural tool with a variously curved blade. It is typically used for harvesting crops, but some have used it or a variant as a weapon. *Deer horn knives- Deer horn knives, also known as crescent moon knives, are Chinese bladed weapons consisting of two steel crescents crossing. *Sun & moon rings- Sun and moon rings resemble wind-and-fire wheels, but lack protrusions. *Wind-and-fire wheels- Wind-and-fire wheels are Chinese melee weapons wielded as a pair. They consist of large metal rings with a number of wave-like protrusions. *Yin yang daggers- These axes have short handles which allow them to be wielded with one hand and blades which help serve as hand guards. *Tae kuk bear- This Korean melee weapon has sharp points and is associated with the martial art tae kuk mu sul. Spears, javelins, and thrusting weapons *Pike- A pike is a very long thrusting spear used by infantry. *Lance- A lance is a pole weapon or spear designed to be used by a mounted warrior. The lance is longer, stouter, and heavier than an infantry spear, and unsuited for throwing or for rapid thrusting. *Qiang- A qiang is the Chinese term for spear. Along with the gun (staff), dao (saber), and jian (sword), it is considered one of the four major weapons of Chinese folklore and is known as “The King of Weapons”. Common features of the Chinese spear are the leaf-shaped blade, a red horse-hair tassel lashed just below the blade, a tubular section which attaches the head of the spear to the staff and has a metal ball rattling inside, and a hole which is in the tubular section below the blade and generates a whistle when the spear is spun quickly. *Kamayari, su yari, ryō-shinogi yari, kuda yari, and makara yari- A yari is a straight-headed Japanese spear. There are several varieties. The kama yari (sickle spear) is a yari which has a small sickle on each side of the main blade. There is also a single-hooked version of the kamayari called the katakamayari. The su yari, or sugu yari, has a straight, double-edged blade. The ryō-shinogi yari has a blade with a diamond-shaped cross section. The kuda yari (tube spear) has a shaft (nagaye or ebu) which goes through a hollow metal tube, allowing the spear to be twisted while being thrust. The makara yari has a short shaft and is used as a javelin. * Retractable nangseon- The nangseon, nangseonchang, or multi-tip spear, is a Korean spear with branches with many thorns, which could be dipped in poison. This model has points which fold into the spear’s main body. *Jangchang- The Jangchang is a 5-foot-long (1.5 m) Korean spear made from soft wood. *Assegai and iklwa- An assegai, also known as an assagai, is a pole weapon used for throwing or hurling, usually a light spear or javelin made of wood and pointed with iron. The iklwa, also known as an ixwa, is a variant with a two-foot long staff and a larger, broader, foot-long blade. It was used as a close-quarters stabbing weapon. *Rochin- The tinbe-rochin consists of a shield and a spear. The rochin is the short spear. The length of the shaft is the distance of the forearm to the elbow if it is being held in the hand, and the spearheads can vary from traditional spear heads to short swords and machete-like implements. *Bident head- A bident is a weapon or farming instrument using two prongs. There is a disputed claim that it was the emblem of the Greek god Hades. *Topjang head- A topjang, meaning “saw spear”, is a Korean spear that has a blade with a flat top and saw teeth. *Neolbjakchang head- Meaning “wide spear”, this Korean spear had a blade similar to a monk’s spade. It was meant to cut with the top portion of the blade. *Djerids- A djerid, also known as a jarid or jered, is a type of throwing spear used for hunting and warfare. It is about three feet long and usually has a wooden haft and a small steel head, but is sometimes all steel. Sometimes several of them are carried in a quiver. *Retractable spears- A retractable spear collapses into a retractable cylinder that can be extended to its full size quickly. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Retractable_Spear *Siangham- A siangham, also known as a siangkam, is a Malaysian thrusting weapon which can also be used to slash or parry. It is narrow and cylindrical, typically measures about 1.5 feet (46 centimeters), and resembles an arrow with a handle on the end. *Shuckra- A shuckra is a weapon of Indian heritage. It consists of a series of metal tubes on a wire connected to a metal handle. By locking the handle and pulling on an internal wire the device becomes taut and may be used as a stabbing weapon. *Shobo- A shobo, also known as a suntetsu, is a weapon used by the ninja to strike pressure points on an opponent. It is a piece of wood or metal that is gripped by the user and hung by a ring worn on the middle finger, or a ring with a wooden peg on top. *Judge’s pens- Judge’s pens are dual hand-held spikes akin to the emei piercers, easily concealed and easily readied. *Spear-thrower- A spear-thrower, also known as an atlatl, is a tool that uses leverage to achieve greater velocity in throwing light spears or darts. Daggers, knives, and kunai *Sword-breaker- A sword-breaker is a kind of parrying dagger, a dagger used to counter the attacks of swords. It has a very sturdy blade which has slots, like the teeth of a comb, on one side. These slots can catch the blade of the opponent’s sword, allowing it to be held fast or even broken. *Ballistic dragon dagger- Based on the Garian Sword from the Naruto anime, the Ballistic Dragon Dagger has a metal wire passing through the blade, which can be shot after the targeted enemy. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Garian_Sword *Konoha chakra blade- As seen in the seventh Naruto movie, the Konoha chakra blade is a standard blade wielded by shinobi from Konohagakure. They have the appearance of elongated kunai with the Konohagakure symbol. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konoha_Chakra_Blade *Stiletto- A stiletto is a knife or dagger with a long, slender blade and needle-like point, though the term has also been used to refer to a variety of knife blades exhibiting a narrow blade with minimal cutting surfaces and a needle-like point, or to a switchblade knife with a stiletto- or bayonet-type blade design. *Ultimate ninja dagger- The ultimate ninja dagger is a tantō with throwing knives, throwing spikes, spiked rings, and a caltrops compartment attached to its sheath and a push dagger hidden in its handle. *Tantō- A tantō (“short sword”) is a traditional Japanese knife or dagger. The blade can be single-edged or double-edged and is between fifteen-thirty centimeters (six-twelve inches or one shaku). *Dirk- A dirk, also known as a biodag, is a Scottish short thrusting dagger, sometimes consisting of a cut-down sword blade mounted on a dagger hilt. *Sgian-dubh- A sgian-dubh (often Anglicised as skean dhu) is a small, single-edged knife worn as part of traditional Scottish Highland dress along with the kilt. *Janbiya- A janbiya, also known as a janbia, jambiya, and jambia, is the Arabic term for dagger, but generally refers to a specific type of dagger which has a short curved blade and is worn on the belt. *Kirpan- A kirpan is a ceremonial sword or dagger carried by orthodox Sikhs. *Push daggers- A push dagger, also known as a push knife, gimlet knife, fist knife, push dirk, or T-handled knife, is a short-bladed dagger with a “T” handle designed to be grasped in the hand so that the blade protrudes from the front of one’s fist, typically between the second & third fingers. *Kaiken- A kaiken, also known as a kwaiken (pocket knife) and futokoro-gatana, is an eight-ten inch long, single –edged or double-edged dagger formerly carried by men and women of the samurai class. It lacks ornamental fittings and is housed in a plain mount. *Emeici- Emeici, translated as emei daggers and emei piercers, are a traditional Chinese martial arts weapon consisting of a pair of metal rods with sharp ends and detachable rings. The points allow for stabbing an opponent while the rings allow the emeici to be worn on the fingers, allowing them to be spun and manipulated. *Gunong- A gunong, also known as a puñal de kris or “kris knife”, is a knife from Mindanao in the Philippines. It’s essentially a diminutive form of the larger kalis or kris. *Amphismela- An amphismela is an anatomical knife which is edged on both sides. I’m honestly not sure if I did this right, but I’m going to cover it by saying that in my comics this is how amphismelas look. *Ballistic knives- A ballistic knife is a combat knife with a detachable gas- or spring-propelled blade that can be fired to a distance of several yards or meters by pressing a trigger or switch on the handle. *Dan geom, bi su, and jangdo- Traditional Korean knives include the dan geom (small knife), bi su (hidden knife, commonly used for assassins and for combat in Hapkido), and jang do (a small knife which is used for self-defense and was traditionally carried by women). *Kukri (with karda & chamchak)- A kukri, also known as a khukri or a khukuri, is a curved Nepalese knife, similar to a machete, used as both a tool and a weapon. It is one of the signature weapons of the Gurkhas. There are two small accessory blades, a sharp utility knife called a karda and a dull-edged sharpening knife called a chamchak. *Facón- A facón is a fighting and utility knife widely used in Argentina, Brazil, and Uruguay. It is the principal tool and weapon of the gauchos. *Nicker- A nicker is a European deer hunting knife with a fine, pointed, and very sharp blade. *Silver knife- A silver knife has a blade and handle made of silver, making it an effective weapon against werewolves and similar creatures. *Trench knives- A trench knife is a combat knife intended for fighting in close quarters. Some have hilts with guards resembling brass knuckles. This is a real weapon with numerous variants, but I based the design of mine on these. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Blades *Knife with lighter- A knife with lighter has an ignition device and an inner compartment with fuel. *Barrel knife- A barrel knife is a folding knife with a barrel-like sheath which doubles as a handle when the blade is unfolded. *Navaja- A navaja is a traditional Spanish folding-blade fighting and utility knife. In Spain the term is generally used to describe all folding-blade knives. *Grape-harvest knife- A grape-harvest knife is a folding knife with a sickle-shaped blade used to harvest clusters of grapes. *Balisong (butterfly knife)- A balisong, also known as a butterfly knife, fan knife, Batangas knife, and click clack, is a folding pocket knife with two handles counter-rotating around the tang so that when closed, the blade is concealed within grooves in the handles. *Switchblade knives- A switchblade knife, also known as a switchblade, automatic knife, pushbutton knife, switch, Sprenger, Springer, or flick knife (British English), is a type of knife with a folding or sliding blade contained in the handle which is opened automatically by a spring when a button, lever, or switch on the handle or bolster is activated. It is often confused with a different type of knife, the spring-assist or assisted-opening knife. *Survival knife- A survival knife is a knife intended for survival purposes in a wilderness environment. It can be used for trapping, skinning, wood cutting, and other uses. Features can include serrated backs, caps with compasses, and hollow handles for storing useful supplies such as matches and fishing line. *Tactical knife- A tactical knife is a knife with one or more military features designed for use in extreme situations. It is primarily designed to be used as a utility tool, not a weapon. *Swiss army knives- A Swiss army knife, also known as a Couteau Suisse (French), Schweizer Offiziermesser (German for “Swiss officer’s knife”), and Coltellino svizzero (Italian), is a bladed multi-tool originally used by the army of Switzerland. *Prajñā Group kunai- Inspired by the Naruto manga, Prajñā Group kunai are especially long kunai. This model converts into a trident dagger, a dagger built so that a portion of the blade on each side springs outward. This is a kind of parrying dagger, a dagger used to counter the attacks of swords. *Double-bladed kunai- A double-bladed kunai has a blade at each end. *Kunai- A kunai is a Japanese weapon based on the gardening trowel. In popular culture it’s usually portrayed as a sharp black dagger. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kunai *Bloody Mist kunai- This kunai from the Bloody Mist Village in Naruto has a curved blade on one side. *Holed kunai- A holed kunai has a hole in the middle and no ring at the end. *Curved kunai- This kunai has a curved blade. *Hooked kunai- A hooked kunai has a blade which curves significantly at the tip, similar to a corvo (Chilean double-edged knife with a curved blade). *Flying thunder god kunai- The flying thunder god kunai is a custom-made kunai with three blades and a thicker handle. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flying_Thunder_God_Kunai *Three-pronged kunai- This kunai has three blades, similar to the flying thunder god kunai. *Combat knife kunai- This kunai resembles a combat knife, a fighting knife designed solely for military use and primarily intended for hand-to-hand or close combat fighting. *Miniature kunai- This kunai is one-half or one-third the size of the average kunai. *Square-hilted kunai- A square-hilted kunai has a “ring” which is square instead of round. *Serrated kunai- A serrated kunai has a noticeably serrated edge along one side. *Takigakure kunai- This kunai from the Hidden Waterfall Village in Naruto has two thin blades, a longer center one and a shorter one extending from the side, giving it an appearance similar to a jutte. *Double death kunai- This kunai is double-bladed, lacks a handle, and has poison on the blade (making it dangerous to the user). *Benisu Island kunai- Shinobi from Benisu Island in the Naruto anime used kunai with curved sides and flat surfaces. *Crossguard kunai- In the Naruto anime, Sana used a type of kunai which had two spikes protruding from either side of the main blade, making it similar to a crossguard. There is debate on whether this was a kunai variant or a sai variant. *Kusuna kunai- In the fourth Naruto movie, Kusuna used a double-bladed kunai which could disconnect into two kunai. Each kunai had a grip around the handle. *Shikoro- A shikoro is a wide-bladed saw with a dagger-type handle. It is similar to some versions of the kunai. Drawers *Darts- Darts are missile weapons designed to fly so that a sharp, often weighted tip will strike first. Darts tipped with or filled with tranquilizers are used in real life in attempts to stop rampaging animals, and similar darts are also popular in comic books and their adaptations. The one featured here are supposed to depict tranquilizer darts, weakening darts, and poison darts. *Fukibari- A fukiya is a Japanese blowgun. Darts used in the fukiya are called fukibari. *Dart gun- A dart gun fires darts instead of bullets. This weapon appears in real life, usually in rifle form, but pistol-sized dart guns are also popular among comic book heroes who prefer to subdue rather than kill criminals. *Gas gun- This gun fires gas instead of bullets. *Uraeus rod fuel- This poisonous fuel allows the Uraeus Rod to shoot poisonous flames. The Uraeus Rod is an original weapon from my comics. It’s a rod with a cobra head representing Uraeus, the cobra said to protect the pharaohs of ancient Egypt, and a hollow tube inside which can be filled with a poisonous, flammable mixture. When a button under the cobra’s hood is pressed, a stream of poisonous fire shoots from the cobra’s mouth. *Gas grenades- Gas grenades are small bombs which release gas when detonated. The ones featured here are supposed to depict sleeping gas grenades and poison gas grenades. *Flash bombs- Flash bombs are small bombs which release flashes of blinding light when detonated. *Smoke bombs- Smoke grenades are small bombs which release smoke when detonated. *Kakute- Kakute are rings made of iron or steel. They have one to four metal spikes and sometimes have a tab for cord. They were used to choke opponents. *Senbon and sanryoshin- Senbon are Japanese throwing needles. They are pointed at both ends and can be used for distracting or wounding an opponent as well as for acupuncture. A sanryoshin is a type of needle with a triangular cross-section. They were traditionally used for blood-letting and acupuncture, but some legends tell of ninja spitting these needles to distract an opponent. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senbon *Korean fighting fan- A Korean war fan (mubuchae), also called Korean fighting fan, is a Korean martial arts weapon which originated in the Joseon Dynasty. Fans could contain flexible metal ribbons along the outer edge or feathers which hid finger-sized razor blades (turning the fan into a cutting weapon), various poisons, concealed throwing blades, or small explosive pellets. *Tessen (menhari-gata and tenarashi-gata)- A tessen is a kind of Japanese war fan. It can be a folding fan which looks like an ordinary folding fan, but has outer spokes made of iron (called a menhari-gata), or a solid club shaped to look like an ordinary closed fan (called a tenarashi-gata). It was used as a shield, a throwing weapon, and an aid in swimming. *Poison vials- Amazonian tribes use poison, usually from poisonous frogs or plants, to make their darts deadlier in hunting and warfare. Likewise, poisoned darts are also popular in comic books and their adaptations, and in depictions of ninja. *Senbon launcher- A senbon launcher has five barrels and is mounted on the forearm. It was seen in Naruto and allows poisoned senbon to be shot at an opponent. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wrist-Mounted_Senbon_Launcher *Chakram and throwing discs- A chakram (chakkar in Punjabi and cakera in Malay), sometimes called a war quoit, is a throwing weapon from India. It is a flat, sharp, metal ring that can cause a surprisingly serious amount of damage. It is associated with various Hindu gods and goddesses and has also been used by Sikh warriors. Throwing discs, such as the discus, can be used for ranged attacks. *Ninja stars and other shuriken (hira, bo, Land of Birds, harigata, and other)- A shuriken (“sword hidden in the hand”), also known as a throwing star and ninja star (and sometimes incorrectly called a Chinese star), is a traditional Japanese throwing weapon which can also be used for stabbing or slashing. Bō shuriken (stick shuriken) consist of a straight iron or steel spike, usually four-sided but sometimes round or octagonal. Hira shuriken (flat shuriken), also known as shaken and kurumaken (wheel shuriken) are constructed from thin, flat pieces of metal and are the basis of the ninja stars seen in popular culture. Harigata shuriken are based on needles. In the Naruto anime, shuriken from the Land of Birds had three points as opposed to the four-pointed shuriken seen elsewhere in the series. In addition, many varieties of shuriken are used by various martial arts schools. https://kickass-kombat.com/Shuriken-Weapons.html *Throwing knives and mini throwing kukri- A throwing knife is specially designed and weighted so that it can be thrown effectively. Mini throwing kukri are miniaturized versions of kukri intended to be used as throwing knives. Polearms *Nunti-bo- A nunti-bo consists of a bō with a manji-shaped sai mounted on the top. *Horseman’s pick- A horseman’s pick is a type of war hammer with a very long spike (usually slightly curved down, much like a miner’s pickaxe) on the reverse of the hammer head. The Polish hussars used a metal-made horseman’s pick called the nadziak. *War scythe- A war scythe is a pole weapon created by attaching a scythe blade upright on the end of a pole. *Swordstaff- A swordstaff (Svärdstav) is a Scandinavian polearm created by placing a sword blade upright on the end of a staff. *Kuwa- A kuwa is an Okinawan weapon based on a hoe. The handle is usually shorter and thicker than that of a garden-variety hoe, and the blade is usually a rectangular piece of steel with a sharp leading edge or tines. *Naginata- A naginata is a Japanese pole weapon consisting of a pole with a long blade. *Claw of Bran- The Claw of Bran is a pole weapon with a long, claw-like point which causes infected wounds. This is an original creation, though it’s inspired by a monstrous dog in Irish folklore. I go into further detail in this blog- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Fantasy_Arsenal. *Goedendag- A goedendag, also known as a godendac, godendard, and godendart, is a medieval weapon combing a club with a spear. *Nagamaki- A nagamaki (“long wrapping”) is a Japanese pole weapon resembling a katana with a hilt as long as the blade. *Man catcher- A man catcher is a polearm with a two-pronged head. It was used to subdue and capture criminals by grabbing them by the neck and holding them fast. *Brandistock- A brandistock (also called buttafuore or feather staff) was a short type of pole weapon which was used by both infantry and civilians alike between the 16th and 19th centuries. This weapon is essentially a spear with a sliding blade, or alternatively, a long handled out-the-front gravity knife. *Monk’s spade- A monk’s spade, also known as a crescent moon spade, Zen weapon, getsugasan (Japanese), and Shaolin spade, is a Chinese pole-arm consisting of a long pole with a flat, spade-like blade on one end and a smaller, crescent-shaped blade on the other. It can be used as both a shovel and a weapon. *Eku- An eku, also known as an eiku or ieku, is an Okinawan weapon based on an oar. Blowguns, pens, and keychains/Chain whips and whips *Blowguns and fukiya- A blowgun, also called a blowpipe or blow tube, is a small tube for firing light projectiles or darts using the power of one’s breath. The length of blowguns can vary. A fukiya is a Japanese blowgun. *Aluminum pen- An aluminum pen has an aluminum shaft, allowing it to serve as a kubotan. *Letter opener pen- A letter opener pen has a blade at one end. *Pepper spray pen- A pepper spray pen has a nozzle and a supply of pepper spray. *Kubotan and bladed kubotan- The Kubotan (sometimes misspelled as Kubaton or Kobutan) is a self-defense keychain developed by Takayuki Kubota. It is usually 5.5 inches (fourteen centimeters) long and 0.56 inches (1.5 centimeters) in diameter, about the same size as a marker pen. A bladed kubotan has a hidden blade. *Bo shuriken mini baton keychain- This keychain consists of a short, hollow baton with six bo shuriken inside. *Qijiebian- A chain whip is an Asian martial arts weapon consisting of several metal rods joined end-to-end by rings to form a flexible chain. The whip generally has a handle at one end and a metal dart at the other. A qijiebian is a seven section chain whip. I found out that I botched this slightly. The handle is considered a different section from the others, so I should have depicted it with seven sections and a separate handle section rather than having the handle as part of a section. I may or may not redo this. *Scourge- A scourge is a whip or lash, especially a multi-thong type. *Buntot pagi- Buntot pagi or Sting ray tail is a type of Filipino whip-like weapon made from the tail of a sting ray. In addition to causing lashing damage, it can poison an opponent. My favorites in this part include the emeici, the qijiebian, and the buntot pagi. Part II- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_Two Part III- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_Three Update: I apologize for adding to this blog more than 30 days after I created it, but I just recently finished these drawings of the weapons depicted in the pictures. Since some of the models are small and hard to see, I thought posting the drawings would be convenient for readers. Note the redesign of the chicken-saber sickles. Category:Blog posts